Púrpura
by Iunmo
Summary: Tsubaki tiene una última cosa que darle antes de decirle adiós para siempre. Black Star x Tsubaki. Drabble.


**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo,y yo no hago esto con ánimos de lucro, sólo con el de hacer ver que sigo en fanfiction y no me he muerto.

**Notas aclaratorias: **puede considerarse un universo alterno, ya que ni están en Death City, ni Black Star no va a necesitar a Tsubaki para esto, ni Shinigami-sama querría separar a unos futuros tortolitos.

* * *

**Púrpura**

* * *

Era hora de irse.

Se acercó al borde del acantilado y contempló el cielo cegador, teñido de un escarlata tan intenso que apenas difería del punto incandescente que iba en camino de perderse tras la línea del horizonte. Dejó que le abrasase las pupilas, le quemara la piel, le recorriese los brazos y los dedos y le calentase el cuerpo. No era una sensación cálida que le invitase amablemente a partir. Era una señal tórrida que le indicaba que debía marcharse, que aquel ya no era su lugar, y que le prometía en un desprecio silencioso que las cosas que le aguardaban no le traerían nada bueno.

Sin embargo, sabía que lo que más le dolería de todo aquello estaba esperándole justo a sus espaldas, y que afrontarlo no le serviría para quitárselo de encima.

Se dio la vuelta.

Al principio no se produjo ningún movimiento entre los espeso bosque que poblaba la enorme montaña de roca, pero tras unos segundos de expectación escuchó un ruido de pasos. La fortaleza inexistente que le embargaba le hizo bajar la vista.

Tsubaki salió de entre los árboles con su andar grácil, y una expresión de profundo dolor reflejándose en sus ojos azules.

-Black Star.

No quería verla inmediatamente. Alzó la vista un instante, luego y volvió a desviarla haciendo una mueca de impotencia. Su compañera se quedó parada frente a él, indecisa, hasta que vio que separaba un poco sus brazos morenos.

Corrió a su encuentro y se le lanzó encima, estrechándole con fuerza. El chico la estrechó por la cintura y apoyó la frente en su hombro cerrando los ojos, sintiendo cómo le acariciaba con ansiedad el pelo y escuchando su voz angustiada.

- Ay, Black Star. Ay…

Si bien habían pasado un par de años, ella seguía sacándole casi una cabeza. En otros tiempo y otras circunstancias habría aprovechado y le habría hundido la cara entre los pechos para olerle el escote, o le habría manoseado el trasero con disimulo. No obstante, no iba a hacerlo, y probablemente ya jamás lo haría. No quería que Tsubaki le recordase así, como si todavía fuese un niño que no sabía controlarse cuando tocaba y que no tenía noción de límite. Había madurado, y así lo demostraba y demostraría a lo que fuera que tuviese que plantarle cara. Debía tener aguante.

Pero Tsubaki, tan frágil y tan sincera y tan dispuesta siempre a mostrar sus emociones, estaba claro que no lo tenía. Comenzó a temblar descontroladamente y ahogó un ruido que a todas luces era un sollozo mal contenido.

Cuando se separó un poco de ella y la miró de nuevo, su determinación a no ceder él también sufrió un duro golpe. Jamás la había visto tan desconsolada, Ni en los que ambos recordaban como los peores momentos que habían pasado juntos. Por sus mejillas sólo se deslizaba un hilillo de lágrimas, pero sus ojos estaban tan anegados, su nariz tan roja y su boca tan deformada para reprimir el llanto que le resultó muy difícil no imitarla.

-No quiero que te vayas –le dijo con voz quebrada. Por toda respuesta, Black Star extendió la mano y le pasó los dedos por la comisura de las pestañas, intentando por todos los medios no mudar el semblante.

Al ver que él estaba recogiendo sus lágrimas, la joven comprendió y tragó saliva unas cuantas veces, consiguiendo al fin dejar de llorar. En cuanto se calmó del todo, la mirada del chico era de acero.

-No puedo prometerte que vaya a volver –dijo él categóricamente, soltándole los codos y cerrando las manos-, aunque sí que haré todo lo posible por conseguirlo.

Tsubaki dejó caer un poco los párpados, sorbió por la nariz y asintió. A continuación le volvió a observar, y paseó la vista por su cuerpo de un modo que parecía querer derretirle. Levantó un poco los puños, dubitativa, y finalmente se atrevió a coger su rostro entre las pálidas manos. Le miró directamente a los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente.

Fue un gesto muy suave, pero rebosaba cariño, y Black Star se sintió envuelto de inmediato por la protección que le quería transmitir. Se limitó a disfrutar del contacto, un poco decepcionado y aun así conforme.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Tsubaki ladeó la cabeza y le besó bruscamente en la boca.

Su compañero dejó escapar un respingo, totalmente atónito. Por su mente desfilaron en un segundo millones de posibles reacciones, y se acabó decantando por la que pedía el alma con todas sus fuerzas: corresponder.

Ella se apretó contra él, y él la aferró por la cintura, le recorrió con desesperación las deseables curvas, le palpó frenéticamente las nalgas, le estrujó con fruición los pechos y juntó sus pubis con tal violencia que temió asustarla. Pero ella le acogió sin reparos y continuó besándole, retorciendo los labios sobre su boca y tratando de realizar en un segundo lo que les habría llevado unos años que les habían sido arrebatados.

Poco a poco, la intensidad fue desvaneciéndose, y la pasión fue retirada por la realidad. Sus bocas se despegaron, y el chico retrocedió. Tsubaki contempló sus silueta recortada contra la puesta de sol inminente, y por un momento tuvo la impresión de que los rayos del sol salían de él, como si tuviera algo ardiente por dentro que reflejaban sus ojos verdes y destellantes.

Cuando Black Star volvió a hablar, su sentencia estaba desbordante de seguridad:

-**Volveré.**

La miró una última vez, se dio la vuelta, y saltó al vacío.

* * *

¡Holas de nuevo! Hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada de Soul Eater, y aunque no lo haga lo que se dice regularmente, tenía la necesidad de publicar al menos un drabble para recordaros que sigo por aquí dando la vara. Se me ocurrió esta mañana en el instituto, antes de un examen de inglés. Creo que el examen me salió bastante bien, y espero que, si pensáis lo mismo de este fic, tengáis la bondad de dejarme un review… Lamento decir esto, pero **no actualizaré hasta mediados de Junio**, porque estoy de exámenes y me da la risa floja cuando me planteo la posibilidad de estar con el ordenador. Por cierto, si alguien se lo está preguntando, que sepáis que en esta historia corta el sol de Soul Eater no tiene ni ojos, ni boca, ni nariz. Sería un poco miserable por su parte reírse de Black Star en un momento así. Y habría echado la emotividad del momento por tierra.

Y otra cosa: ya sé que, hasta ahora, mis historias de Black Star y Tsubaki han sido bastante deprimentes, pero estoy preparando una larga que no tiene casi nada de drama y que es muy bonita y edulcorada 0^0 Bueno...tampoco eso, pero que es mejor, vamos XD Este verano saldrá a la luz.

En fin, eso es todo de momento. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
